


The Cage is Full (You've Got Time)

by niallersdirtymofo



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band), Ed Sheeran (Musician), One Direction (Band), Orange is the New Black
Genre: Abuse, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe-Prison, Anal Sex, Barebacking, Betrayal, Closeted Character, Creampie, Drug Addiction, Drug Dealing, Drug Use, Dubious Consent, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Gangbang, Heterosexual Sex, Love/Hate, M/M, Most of the original characters are the same (crazy eyes/poussey/etc) but now they are dudes, OH i guess niall's fiance at home is going to be an original female character, OT5, OT5 Friendship, Other, Past Relationship(s), Prison Sex, Secrets, Sex for Favors, Sexual Tension, Simon cowell is the prison warden, Unrequited Love, Unsafe Sex, based loosely off of orange is the new black plot, but he really wants to be a lady, don't hate... appreciate., harry is alex vause, i mean its prison of course there will be gangbangs, i will stray from the original story line eventually to do my own thing, if you havent seen that show, in other words he is Sophia yet still owns a penis ha, liam will be a rookie corrections officer, like i may throw in ed sheeran and 5sos to play other important roles, louis is nicky, niall is piper chapman, of course there will be rape, prisoner!niall, so in other words he will be John Bennett, so like he will still HAVE a dick, then you need to get your ass to netflix and watch it, u know cus it's a male prison, zayn is going to be a crossdresser tbh
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-01-25
Updated: 2014-01-25
Packaged: 2018-01-08 21:21:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,093
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1137523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/niallersdirtymofo/pseuds/niallersdirtymofo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>The animals, the animals- trapped, trapped, trapped- til the cage is full.</i>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> <br/>Niall Horan, a bisexual male, is happily engaged to the love of his life, a woman he is absolutely crazy about. Their plans hit a bump however when he finds himself sentenced to 15 months of hard time at a men's federal prison for transporting a suitcase full of drug money ten years prior to his former boyfriend who happened to be an international drug smuggler. </p><p>What happens when Niall discovers that he not only has to survive the next 15 months in prison-but also, that his ex, Harry Styles, happens to be a fellow inmate?</p><p>Will he lose his fiancé? His best friend? His mind?<br/>Or perhaps, he won't lose anything. Perhaps, he'll just end up finding himself.</p><p>Title from the theme song for OITNB, written by Regina Spektor<br/> </p><p> </p><p>  <i>Taking steps is easy, standing still is hard.</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	The Cage is Full (You've Got Time)

**Author's Note:**

> The plot and lead characters are loosely based off of the Netflix original series _Orange is the New Black_ by Jenji Kohan
> 
> -please be aware, any of the original characters whom I found relevant were included in this (but in male versions)
> 
> -if you haven't seen Orange is the New Black... YOU HAVEN'T LIVED tbh

Niall isn't sure how his life came to this- standing in a tiny shower with nothing but a flimsy curtain to keep the hungry eyes around him from slithering all over his pale body.

Seriously, since arriving in this dump, he's felt like a piece of fucking _meat_ and never in his life has he been so annoyed at the fact that his innocent eyes and cherub cheeks give off a sort of 'come fuck with me because I’m defenseless' vibe.

Why couldn't he have just done the sensible thing and ruined his body with tattoos all those years ago? He was in tattoo parlors enough with _he who cannot and will not be named_ ; Niall scowls at the thought of the curly haired twat reentering his thoughts.

Because now, as Niall stands, shivering a bit at the cold draft that sweeps through the shower stall, he can't help but stare down at his pathetically annoying creamy white skin that's just asking to be marked up in one way or another. Perhaps if he _had_ been brave enough to get some tattoos back then, he wouldn't be standing here now feeling vulnerable as a large black man stares shamelessly at him over the short concrete wall, licking his lips and smiling in a way that makes Niall wince at the implications behind it.

 _Fuck_ seriously everyone in this place is inked and buff- he's never felt more like a twelve year old boy scout in his life.

He’s also never hated someone so much in his entire life as he hates _him_ in that moment. 

Harry _fucking_ Styles the ruthless forever grudge holding little prick that felt it necessary to drag Niall back into the hellish consequences of his past mistakes. Well fuck him. 

Niall grits his teeth as the barely lukewarm water cascades over his head, sort of muting the ruckus surrounding his shower stall. He’s still silently praying that he won’t get attacked with an initiation gangbang- lord knows how much his friends tried scaring him: 

_"Niall, just look at you! You’ll definitely become someone’s bitch in prison."_

_“I’m pretty sure they have nightly orgies, hell once you’ve been there so long with no pussy, you’ll probably be more than willing to join in.”_

_“You may as well just start fingering yourself now, that way when you drop the soap, you won’t be completely blindsided.”_

Niall scoffs at Sean and Darragh’s past remarks, some friends they were! Sure, Niall had done the honorable thing and given himself up, but still. They didn’t have to scare the shit out of him, did they? Because now, honestly, he couldn’t stop the feeling that he was going to be raped by everyone he came in contact with.

Not that Niall was against anal sex, _lord knows_ Harry broke him of that long ago… but still. It had been years since, well, _that_ had taken place- and he was in no hurry to get his ass ripped open by a burly black man who aggressively eye rapes him in the next stall over.

Niall nearly snaps his neck turning around as he hears the swoosh of his shower curtain opening - and, please no, he thinks – as he feels his heart jump into his throat and his lungs squeeze painfully at the lack of air as he holds his breath.

Another dark skinned man with an outrageous afro and a thin mustache smiles at him as he stares for an obnoxiously long moment at Niall’s prick. Jesus, the men in here sure don’t beat around the bush, no pun intended.

Niall finally gets the nerve to reach for the tiny raggedy towel he’s been provided with, giving it a few clumsy yanks before it finally tears off of the hook; he attempts to wrap it around his waist as the stranger chuckles at his awkward display. 

“Ya got a nice cock, kid. Make sure you keep it hidden in here or everyone will be grabbing at it,” the man warns, offering a mocking wink as he steps into the stall, startling Niall to the point that he stumbles backwards and collides with the tile wall.

“’specially watch out for Crazy Eyes,” he mumbles, finally making a move toward Niall as he whips his own towel from around his waist- and ugh, Niall can’t help but look down before squeezing his eyes shut in humiliation. That was one _huge_ black dick.

“Ya ain’t hurtin no one by lookin’,” he teases, and Niall tries to climb the wall like a spider as the stranger comes closer to him, but then feels a blush heating up his cheeks as he sees that he was only reaching for the hook to hang up his towel.

Either the man doesn’t notice Niall’s uncalled for act of escape or he doesn’t bother commenting about it, “Damnit, kid… you used up all the hot water,” the stranger grumbles, the playfulness gone as he tenses under the cold spray.

Niall just stands there awkwardly for a few seconds before finding his voice, “There wasn’t much there when I got it,” he defends, coughing a little in an attempt to hide the chattering of his teeth, because, well, it _is_ cold as hell in here now.

“So you gonna watch the show er somethin’?” the man questions, eyeing Niall in one of those creepy ways that makes Niall’s skin crawl.

“N-no… s-sorry,” he stutters, sliding past his _new friend_ trying desperately not to touch him as he squeezes by.

“’m serious, hide that prick- looks like y’ already got crazy eyes on ya trail,”

he quips nodding toward the black man in the next stall over. And, well... Niall can see the _crazy_ behind his eyes, and he feels even more skittish as he turns on his heel and attempts to hurry away, trying desperately to avoid the loud moans coming from the corner of the room.

Alas, his curiosity betrays him and he see's one man standing stiff, back against the wall, his eyes squeezed shut in pleasure as another kneels before him, cock down his throat- Niall can only assume based on the choked gagging noises and moans vibrating off of the tile walls.

And, well... fuck. They really were fucking animals in here. 

Niall blushes when he accidently makes eye contact with the man receiving the blow job, and as soon as he feels his own dick start twitching under the towel, he drops the strangers gaze and runs out of there before he can make an even bigger ass of himself.

**Author's Note:**

>  **i'm sorry this is so short** honestly, I just thought of this because I finished watching the first season of 'Orange is the New Black' and thought, wow what an awesome fanfic plot! xD I did not get a chance to revise this or anything and I have to leave for work... so when I get off I plan to edit and make it 5000 times better c: I promise.
> 
>  **Please tell me what you think!** your feedback will help determine if I continue this or not...
> 
> p.s I honestly can't even remember what happens in the first episode so I also plan to rewatch it and edit this chapter accordingly ha <3 mandy
> 
> +I also plan to add smut when I edit this later ... I just don't have time right now but I really want your feedback!


End file.
